Cicatrices
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Los recuerdos del pasado evocan en Hyoga, algo a lo que aún no puede ponerle nombre, el amor y la amistad… el temor y el deseo. Su decisión lo es todo para un corazón enamorado y herido.


Cicatrices.

Resumen: Los recuerdos del pasado evocan en Hyoga, algo a lo que aún no puede ponerle nombre, el amor y la amistad… el temor y el deseo. Su decisión lo es todo para un corazón enamorado y herido.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Hyoga…

**Clasificación: **Romance-Drama.

**Advertencia: **Cursi hasta el hartazgo… no leer si sufren de diabetes.

**Notas:** Como verán por la fecha en que lo escribí, este fic está bastante viejito. Trate de arreglarlo para que no fuera tan cursi, espero haberlo hecho bien.

**Fecha: **02/08/2006.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a MasamiKurumada y a la Toei.

**Cicatrices.**

A pesar de lo que solía pensar la gente, su escritorio estaba lleno de retratos con fotografías. Hermosos marcos de plata y madera lustrada, donde entre todos ellos destacaba su madre. Con aquella sonrisa radiante, con la buena salud de la que había gozado esos años, antes de que se fuera de su lado. Sus compañeros también estaban, con ellos había pasado muy diferentes etapas de su vida, desde la niñez hasta su adultez reciente. Y además, otro cuadro destacaba… no por ser fino, ni valioso; solo porque él lo hacía destacar al presentarlo como la persona más valiosa que había conocido alguna vez en su vida.

Muchas veces, cuando se quedaba observándolo, creía que ya habían pasado muchos años, que quizás debía buscarlo y reanudar su amistad, pero siempre surgía algo… un nuevo cliente, un problema grave que solo él podía resolver; el tema es que ese era su pequeño caso personal que aun hoy no había resuelto.

—Señor Alexeyevich, el señor Aiko llamó para cancelar su cita de hoy, pide que lo disculpe, es que le surgió un imprevisto.

La joven que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, se retiró con una corta reverencia hacia su persona.

—Gracias Ykuko, y si lo deseas puedes irte antes.

—Hasta mañana entonces, Hyoga-san.

La chica sonrió, agradeciéndole no solo a su jefe, sino también al señor Aiko por cancelar su cita. Ahora si se daba prisa podía darle una sorpresa a su novio, por su cumpleaños.

El hombre permaneció sentado, tan pensativo como antes de que entrara su joven secretaria, no estaba pensando exactamente en su cliente, por más que en esos momentos sostuviera la carpeta con su caso en sus manos.

En realidad, él ni siquiera quería tenerlo cerca, no era el modelo de persona que le gustaba respaldar, pero su jefe creyó que no habría nadie mejor que él para este caso. Corrupción era la caratula más pequeña que podía leer en el extenso legajo policial. Sin embargo, el señor Aiko se encargaría de comprar lo que fuera necesario, su trabajo era solo ficticio en ese caso.

¿Por qué darle vueltas a un asunto como ese, entonces?. Él tenía otras cosas en la cabeza últimamente. Y todas ellas lo llevaban a socavar entre sus recuerdos más viejos, casi olvidados.

Claro que no era casualidad, todo aquello había iniciado desde que unas delicadas y blancas manos estuvieron dispuestas a correr las pesadas cortina, de su solitario cuarto, solo para que el sol de un nuevo díaentibiara su cama una vez más.

Lo raro era que en esos días, era cuando más se acordaba de él.

Bueno, no era tan raro. Fue la persona a quien más había querido luego de su madre. Quizás la única, luego de su madre. Su sonrisa tenía el mismo efecto, calmarlo, tranquilizarlo… algo no muy fácil de lograr.

Ahora su alegría tenía un delicado rostro de mujer, pero en su juventud… su felicidad tenía un rostro no tan radiante.

Tomo la fotografía entre sus dedos, para forzar su mente y correr el velo que nublaba su recuerdo.

Detrás de la neblina, unos ojos verdes pestañaron confusos.

Shun había sido su mejor amigo, su único amigo. Fue el primero en acercarse a él cuando llegaron al barrio con su madre. Cuando no era más que aquel 'gaiyin', al que todos molestaban. A pesar de su antipatía nata, ese chico había estado dispuesto a brindarle una amistad verdadera.

Si bien aún no descubría la razón por la que tales recuerdos lo venían asaltando en esos días, le gustaba hacerlo, dar un vistazo rápido a los buenos y malos momentos de su infancia.

Shun no había tenido una vida fácil, y tal vez jamás la tendría entre su familia. Eran muchos, y la mayoría pensaba que Shun no pertenecía a esta, a pesar de todo él adoraba a su familia. Por encima de los maltratos y los golpes. Pero los recuerdos más nítidos que tenía guardados, eran justamente esos dos, donde él también lo había dañado… herido hasta verlo derramar lágrimas de dolor y pena.

Por más que lo abrasara, ya tenía una nueva cicatriz a cuesta, unas que no se borrarían muy fácilmente.

Y ese aroma, el de su piel… su característica fragancia. Era lo que disparaba sus recuerdos. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a olor ese perfume natural?.

Hikari muy pocas veces usaba perfume, y jamás demasiado maquillaje. Aunque se cabello llevaba un olor a almendras cada vez que se veían. Y ella era quien se estaba llevando a casa el títulooficial de salvadora de su vida, luego de pisar su oficina como una cliente más.

Bueno, quizás ella no sería la primera a la que representó alguna vez, y luego desfilo por su cama… un par de veces. Claro, aún no habían llegado a esas instancias; quizás porque ella jamás despertó ese aspecto en él, no el deseo de sexo para celebrar una victoria, no. Hermosura era lo que le sobraba a ella, para encantar a cualquier hombre, pero también tenía un profundo miedo y una gran inseguridad. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que opacara su dulzura, y Hyoga entendió en el acto que no era alguien con quien jugar… Hikari, era una mujer de la cual podía enamorarse.

Solo había llegado a su oficina buscando asesoramiento legal, por un problema laboral que se resolvió sin la mediación de un abogado. Pero de todas formas ella había vuelto para agradecer la información que Hyoga le había ofrecido y la amabilidad con la que la había tratado.

Un momento, en el que él no dudo en ofrecer su invitación a tomar un café, y luego, ¿porque no?… almorzar juntos.

Hikariacepto encantada su compañía, una y otra vez, que Hyoga extendía su caballerosa invitación formal. Pues era así como se trataban... con mucha formalidad. Si bien al principio se mostró algo temerosa de su compañía, cada vez parecía estar y sentirse más a gustoa su lado.

Hyoga sonrió a la imagen en su cabeza de ese momento. Cerró la carpeta y la devolvió al archivero donde correspondía. De golpe recordó que ya no tendría más citas por ese día, tal vez era hora de tomarse un descanso y tratar de que todo esté en perfecto orden en su vida.

—Comenzare por llamar a Hikari… una cena romántica acabara por unirnos—. Comento en voz alta al buscar las llaves de su auto y su abrigo.

No solo estaba deseoso de que todo saliera bien entre ellos dos, no; también había mucho de seguridad de su parte, como si algo le dijera internamente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos tenían la misma edad, gustos muy parecidos, y trabajaban sin descanso… aunque él no conocía mucho acerca de su familia, sabía que era más que indicada para entregar su corazón.

Ahora simplemente les faltaba el momento idóneo para definirse como pareja, habían salido hacia muchos meses, y si su madre aun viviera se la hubiera presentado casi de inmediato… Hikari era la mujer con la que quería casarse y formar una familia.

2

Una familia como la que siempre había soñado en tener… quizás no por él mismo en realidad.

Las imágenes en su cabeza fueron tomando forma, una tangible figura… allí estaba el recuerdo que más le dolía; las lágrimas, eran la simples y sencillas palabra que daban un resumen de su corta vida, Shun había llorado más de lo que había reído y solo tenía 12 años. Por una razón o por otra Shun siempre tenía sus ojos velados por el llanto… pero en esa ocasión lloraba por su culpa, por Hyoga.

—Por favor Shun, deja de llorar—. Hyoga carraspeo despacio al darse cuenta de lo cruel que salió su propia voz.

No podía ser tan insensible al llanto de su amigo, aunque creyera que estaba actuando muy infantil con aquella escena.

—¿Es por mi culpa no es así? ¡Te vas por lo que te dije!.— El llanto le costaba el aire, por lo que sus palabras apenas llegaban a entenderse.

Era tan joven y ya sufría por amor… un amor que lo dejaba, un amor que no correspondía al suyo.

—No es así, Shun… es mi madre, ella quiere que estémás cerca de mi nueva escuela… yo…—. Hyoga cayó de golpe.

Por mucho esfuerzo que tuviera para intentar calmarlo, teniendo las palabras justas para hacerlo –algo con lo que no contaba-, aun así Shun no dejaría de llorar. ¡Lo sabíamás que bien!.

—Lamento no poder darte un si amigo… pero no puedo irme sin despedirme de ti, eres muy importante para mí.

Shun negó, aun sin poder controlar su tristeza.

—No puedo, Hyoga—. Shun murmuro apurado antes de salir de allí, antes de que Hyoga pudiera detenerlo.

Aunque Hyoga no dio indicios de querer hacer eso, y su dolor ya era bastante incontenible dentro de su pecho.

Hecho a correr, quizás ni siquiera sabíadónde estaba yendo, pero a su casa de seguro no regresaría. Simplemente no podía ir a ver como se subía al camión de mudanzas con todos su recuerdos, con todo su amor; y dibujar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro… ¡No podía ir a despedirlo!. ¿Cómo podía desearle suerte, si su vida se iba en ese instante? Con la única persona que le demostró cariño, con la única persona que había amado.

Hyoga partiría lejos de su lado, y de seguro también lejos de sus posibilidades de seguirlo. Ni siquiera sabía si comenzaría la secundaria, no si sus padres creían que era bueno para traer dinero a la casa.

Hyoga permaneció de pie, inmóvil mientras su madre ultimaba los detalles con los de la mudanza, no quería olvidarse de nada a la hora de dejar la casa. Mientras él se negaba a caminarhasta donde acababa la calle, pues sabía que no lo vería caminara hacia allí; pero es que estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo doblar las esquina todas las tardes, por mas ahora el vacío llenara ese espacio.

Interior mente intuía que era mejor así, mejor para los dos… muchomás para Shun. Pues en los últimos días no había hecho más que llorar a su lado, y el verlo derramandolágrimas lo dejaban sin poder de reacción, solo viendo como caían las finas gotas por su rostro.

"Hyoga, wasukidesu".

Recordó lo sorprendido que estaba al oír tales palabras.

"Gomen, Shun… pero a mí no me gustan los chicos".

"Lo sé, aun así… yo te amo".

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo cuando Shun repitió sus palabras de amor. Sonaban tan bien en sus labios, que le hubiera gustado poder corresponder a ese sentimiento; pero aun no entendía nada de amores, y lo más lógico es que ambos conocieran a una chica y poder así formar una familia… una que no fuera como la que Shun tenía ahora.

Lo despertó el ruido del motor, y su madre que jalaba de su brazo para que volviera de una vez por toda a la realidad, el auto ya los esperaba y ellos tenían que salir. Después de todo, Shun ya no vendría.

—Shun-chan.

La voz de su madre pronuncio el nombre de la persona que él tanto quería ver. Se giró aun con un pie sobre el auto, y encontró la cabeza baja de Shun. Saludo a su madre con respeto y rodeo el auto hasta Hyoga.

—Te extrañare, Hyoga-kun—. Aunque no había rastros del brillo verde en sus ojos, Shun le sonreía. —Mattane.

El beso que dejo en su mejilla se sintió frio y distante, quizás no podía pedir más que eso, ya que Shun había hecho acopio de todo su valor para venir a verlo por última vez.

Acabo por sentarse en el auto, con Shun del lado de afuera de la puerta, el motor rugió y él sintió por primeras vez desde que su madre le había dicho que se mudarían, el vértigo de su ansiado destino, algo que ya no podía detener, algo que lo alejaría de Shun a una distancia tal vez infranqueable.

Fue una sensación extraña, como si de golpe todo su cuerpo perdiera su peso por completo, o más bien como si su interior de golpe se variara, y no tuviera suelo firme en donde pisar. Se mareo de golpe, tanto que se aferró a su madre, con fuerza y desespero, antes de enterrarse en su regazo y comenzar a llorar.

3

—¿Hyoga-san… te encuentras bien?.

Sus ojos celestes se giraron en la oscuridad del cine, había comenzado a llorar, como si fuera ayer que había dejado a Shun aun parado frente a su antigua casa. Hikari estaba preocupada por suslágrimas, y además intrigada por lo que le sucedía.

—¿Estas bien, necesitas que…?—. Volvió a preguntar al ver que Hyoga se limpiaba la cara sin dirigirle aun la palabra.

—Sí, no te preocupes… estoy bien, ya estoy bien.

Contesto, pero aún estaba ausente.

—¿Quieres que, mejor nos vayamos?.

Hyoga asintió dudoso, con eso se echaba a perder un muy buen momento, que tanto él había querido aprovechar, cuando ayudado por la película romántica el ambiente entre ellos se volviera másíntimo… más sensual. Pero ahora estaba muy turbado, tenía la cabeza llena de cosas que no lo llevaban a ningún sitio. Y él en realidad no quería estar en ningún lado más que no fuera en ese momento y con Hikari.

—Gomenne, creo que arruine la película… y eso que fui yo el que insistió en verla—. Hyoga sonrió con tristeza.

—No te preocupes… todo está bien.

Hikari no dejaba de sonreírle de esa manera tan dulce, y él realmente se estaba sintiendo un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo podía arruinar una oportunidad tan grande?.

—No, déjame compensarte de algún modo… por favor.

—Bueno, si no te molesta.

—¿Un café entonces?.

La joven mujer asintió, y Hyoga la escolto directamente hacia su auto. Podía haberla llevado a un gran café y charlar hasta que ya los echaran, pero necesitaba tener algo más de intimidad, y hablar con ella seriamente.

No dejo de ver sus manos en todo el camino hacia su casa, Hikari estaba realmente nerviosa cuando apretaba las mangas de su saco entre sus puños. Y Hyoga no sabía si tomar eso como algo alentador o no… después de todo ambos, quizás, estaban esperando exactamente lo mismo.

—Bonito apartamento.

—Gracias, aunque en los últimos días apenas estoy viniendo a ducharme…

Se sentía pleno, listo a empezar su vida en ese mismo momento. Más aun cuando los labios de ella presionaron con suavidad los suyos. Quizás Hikari había malinterpretado su acercamiento, Hyoga solo quería pedir su abrigo para que estuviera máscómoda… o simplemente era su deseo que supiera que no se había dejado traer solamente a tomar un café.

Pego sus senos a su pecho, con pasión al besarlo. Tal vez con más pericia que experiencia. Mientras Hyoga se dejaba llevar por aquel amor inocente que de cierta forma calmaba y tranquilizaba su alma, probando por primera vez el sabor de unos labios amados.

Fue demasiado, muchas heridas viejas que curar solo con caricias y besos nuevos. El intentar conocerse atreves del tacto puro, en el preciso momento en que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y a molestar, algo definitivamente muy íntimo para revelar en la sala fría de su apartamento.

Jalo una vez con algo de rudeza para que Hikari lo siguiera hacia su habitación. Allí volvieron a besarse lentamente, mientras Hyoga olvidaba lo que rondaba en su mente en esos últimos días… y a cada una de las mujeres que una vez tuvieron su cuerpo.

Era solo un niño, aunque le faltara muy poco para entrar en la temida adolescencia. Y como tal se comportaba, a veces no regresaba a casa hasta que ya se hubiera puesto completamente negro, por más que su madre luego lo castigara… generalmente el día lo ameritaba para luego no salir por una semana. Y nunca lo hacía solo, Shun iba con él a donde fuera, compartían risas y juegos, y alguna que otra pelea si los venían a buscar por problemas. Ese día en su memoria, había sido por culpa del viejo Mushita que tuvieron que salir corriendo.

Podía llegar a entender que ya estaba cansado que las flores de su jardín fueran masacradas tras los pelotazos que alcanzaban a cruzar el muro; pero eso no le daba razón suficiente para salir a querer golpearlos con su bastón de bambú.

Estaba viejo, muy viejo… pero ese día los había agarrado muy cerca de la casa, mientras trataban de recuperar su pelota, y esta vez si los siguió de cerca, tanto que los hizo correr con ganas hasta que lo perdieron unas calles más adelante.

Hyoga no había soltado la mano de Shun en su loca carrera, jamás lo hacía si había problemas, y era exactamente igual si le tocaba a Shun tener que sacarlo de algún lio… siempre salían juntos de cualquier clase d problemas. Y no solo porque ambos Vivian cerca del otro, no... Ellos realmente se apoyaban en todo.

—¿Vaya carrera, no Shun?—. Hyoga pregunto sintiéndose seguro detrás de unas viejas chapas olvidadas en un baldío, aunque jadea debido a la corrida y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, mejor que el juego en si…—. Shun también estaba temblando, principalmente sus manos, aunque no precisamente por el temor de ser atrapado.

No temía a una posible tunda ocasional, ya ni siquiera la que les daban sus padres le daban miedo. Su temor era otro.

—Hyoga, wasukidesu—. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca extraña, antes de sonreírle a pesar de su respiración trabajosa y de su nerviosismo a flor de piel.

—¿Eh?...—. Fue simplemente su primera reacción. Hyoga no entendió las palabras de Shun, su aliento caldo golpeaba su cara, dentro del angosto escondite donde ambos estaban. —Gomen, Shun… pero a mí no me gustan los chicos.

La expresión de Shun lo dijo todo, sus manos volvieron a temblar. En verdad eso ya lo sabía, era imposible que alguien más además de él mismo sintiera de esa forma, ¿no?. Pero eso ya no le importaba, su mayor deseo era decirle a Hyoga lo que sentía, jamáscreyó que su amigo le diera un si como respuesta. Así que lo último de coraje que tenía aun sobre si, prodigó un beso ligero, antes de abandonar aquel lugar. No miro hacia atrás y Hyoga tampoco pugno por alcanzarlo.

Ahora, muchos años después de recibir ese beso, sabía que debió ir por él y quizás podo hubiese resultado diferente en su vida, y en la de Shun también.

—¿Hyoga-san, está bien?.

La voz de Hikari lleno su mente, y de pronto recordó donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Si aúntenía preso entre su mano morena uno de los senos de la joven mujer.

—Lo siento Kari-chan, no sédónde tengo la cabeza últimamente. De verdad lo siento.

La chica sonrió de manera triste, y Hyoga quiso darse un golpe por ello. Cubrió apenas su cuerpo desnudo con su propia blusa, tratando de hallar el baño para volver a vestirsedecentemente. Todo aquello no había sido más que un error, ahora se daba cuenta de ello; fueron muy lindas semanas sí, pero todo aquel cuento de hadas acababa de terminarse allí.

Le sonrió por última vez, antes de ponerse de pié, no hacía falta que dijese nada, era mejor salir de allí en cuanto terminase de arreglar su ropa. Hyoga la vio alejarse de sí, no sabíacómo expresarse en aquel mismo instante; había estado tocándola mientras pensaba en otra persona… alguien que ni siquiera sabíacómo era que se veía en esos momentos, de la cual no sabía nada en lo absoluto.

Detallo su figura grácil y delicada mientras caminaba, los graciosos bucles castaños cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros, y la espalda pequeña, puramente blanca. Las caderas cubiertas aun con la falda gris no le llamaba tanto la atención como su espalda desnuda.

Recorrió la totalidad del cuerpo, buscando, viendo algo más que aquello que atraía su mirada, pero nada era tan poderoso. Una simple cicatriz, una marca de color rosado, que cruzaba su espalda casi por completo, tal vez un accidente de joven; un…

Hyoga abrió sus ojos, con algo en ellos, que no era asombro, y distaba de ser casualidad lo que pensaba su mente en esos momentos. ¡Simplemente era imposible! ¿O no?. De solo pensarlo le entraba miedo… no podía ser la misma marca que él ya conocía.

—Hikari-chan… necesito hablar contigo—. Murmuro junto a la puerta del baño.

—Salgo en un minuto, Hyoga-san.

Se alejó solo un poco, no quería asustar a la chica. Y espero verla salir. Sus ojos eran los mismos, su sonrisa tan apagada como siempre le recordó la primera vez que se vieron a la cara… claro que lo recordaba.

Así como recordaba la razón de aquella cicatriz.

4

Había salido corriendo, con su madre gritándole, jamás la había visto así, pero suponiendo que había tenido la culpa, no era de extrañarse. Sabía lo sensible que ella se ponía en los aniversarios de la muerte de su padre, pero lo suyo solo fue un accidente… no había querido romperlo por gusto propio. No era razón para que le gritara y amenazara con golpear, jamás en sus 9 años de vida había recibido un golpe de su madre. Y eso que a veces lo hubiera necesitado.

Corrió hasta perderse, hasta encontrar un lugar donde llorar, de rabia y frustración. No le importaba tener que pasar días allí, al menos hasta que Natasha se calmara, y lo olvidara.

Por su suerte, para él, a los pocos minutos oyó la voz de Shun llamándolo. Su amigo caminaba detrás del otro lado de la verja donde Hyoga se encontraba. La madre de su mejor amigo le había pedido que lo buscase y lo trajera de vuelta, antes de comenzar a oscurecer. Realmente estaba arrepentida y preocupada.

Hyoga apenas se aseguró de que Shun viniera solo, y luego lo llamo, revelando su posición. Repitió su nombre un par de veces de manera suave, pero Shun no parecía encontrarlo, y eso que no estaban muy alejados uno del otro.

Shun miraba a su alrededor y todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era basura y más basura apilada al descuido.

—¿Hyoga, donde estás?—. Pregunto, temiendo estar imaginándose cosas.

El rubio se resignó, sabiendo que si no salía de allí, Shun se iría a su casa, obviamente asustado.

—¡Shun, espera!—. Trato de salir a la carrera, pero se llevóconsigo algo que no había visto frente a él. Cayo arrodillado, y adolorido, con su mano lastimada al caer, y su pie debajo de aquella cosa metálica.

Shun volvió sobre sus pasos al oír el ruido y el grito que no era de nadiemás que de Hyoga.

—Hyoga, ¿estás bien?.

—No, Shun. Mi pie, no puedo sacarlo… y duele mucho.

Shun estudio la situación, y quiso salir a buscar ayuda, pero Hyoga no le dejo hacerlo. Según decía no era tan drástico, podría salir de allí, si solo tiraba de él. Shun no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero lo intento de todas formas, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y comenzó a jalarlo, a pesar de las muecas de dolor de Hyoga.

No lograron mucho, tan solo tambalear la estructura que había caído sobre el rubio, de manera muy peligrosa. Hyoga respiro con dificultad, tenía muy poca movilidad de la manera como estaba, a pesar de que Shun le ofrecía su hombro para descansar.

—Una vez más, Shun… descuida no pasara nada, ya verás.

La seguridad de Hyoga, le daba fuerzas a Shun. Si su amigo decía que todo estaba bien, él podía creer eso. Jalo con todas sus fuerzas las manos de Hyoga, y ruido y el golpe fue peor de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero después de todo Hyoga había tenido razón, todo estaba bien… y eso era lo que importaba.

—Ayuda, por favor… ayúdennos.

Todo se derrumbó sobre ellos, con un sonido espantoso amenazando su seguridad. Shun estaba en el suelo herido, manchado de sangre, su cuerpo su rostro. No reaccionaba y todo lo que Hyoga pudo hacer fue correr, no le importó el dolor de su pie, si no hubiera sido por él…

Tenían que ayudar a Shun o él…

Después de todo, la había sacado barata, su tobillo estaba luxado, pero nada más, su madre lloraba pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez por su reacción.

—Tranquilo, está bien… solo le quedara una cicatriz, nada más—. La madre de Shun le explico con una sonrisa que le revolvió el estómago. Conocía el verdadero rostro de aquella mujer, y a pesar de su belleza no podía esconder el monstro que llevaba dentro, aquel que lastimaba a Shun de muchas maneras.

Para ella era fácil, quitarle importancia al asunto, pues la madre de Hyoga cargaba con sus gastos médicos. De otra forma, tal vez Shun… había visto su espalda, muchas veces, pero Shun jamás le echó la culpa. Ni una vez lo oyómencionar el incidente… ¿Cómo había podía olvidarlo él también?.

5

La miro por unos instantes, su boca estaba seca, pero debía de decir algo.

—Eres… tan irreal, tan imposible—. Murmuro, relamiendo sus labios secos.

Su mente volaba, llena de conjeturas y situaciones que no se podían explicar tan fácilmente. Pensando en que, por una razón, y casi de la nada, su mente había traído todos sus recuerdos con Shun, no era tan así… en detonante no había sido su propia mente jugando con él. Había estado oliéndolo, en contacto directo con su persona… por ello, recordaba tan vívidamente su sonrisa, su compañía y cariño incondicional.

Sonrió para sí mismo, al percatarse de aquello que había estado escapándose de su entendimiento en todo ese había ya tomado una decisión rotunda, allí parado en mitad del cuarto, en apenas un minuto de feroz lucidez.

Hikari no entendía su mirada, pero le era obvio que sería la última vez que vería a Hyoga.

Se inclinó a pedir disculpas, antes de tomar su bolso, se excusó de manera tímida, diciendo que lo mejor era terminar con aquello que habían comenzado. Hyoga simplemente se detenía en obsérvala, cara rasgo, cada movimiento.

Era estúpido encontrar las similitudes recién allí. Y se sentía tan estúpido en haber pensado que había encontrado a la chica perfecta, después de…

—No quiero que te vayas… en verdad—. Hyoga susurro apenas. —¡Llevo años extrañándote!

La joven sonrió, confusa. Miro la puerta de salida, y creyó que sería muy descortés dejar a Hyoga hablando solo.

—¿De qué hablas, Hyoga-san?.

—De todos los años en que no te vi, Shun…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en una expresión de puro pánico. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?.

—No sé de lo que hablas…—. Trato de alcanzar la puerta, esta vez decidida a salir de allí. Pero Hyoga la detuvo. —¡No me toques!.

—No pienso dañarte, por favor, cálmate… solo quiero hablar.

La mujer negó, al borde de las lágrimas, no era tan fácil como Hyoga lo quería hacer ver. No podía hablar con él, como si nada.

—Hikari-Chan… sácame de esta duda, esta Shun aun allí dentro. ¿Aún me sigue amando como hace años?.

Las lágrimascayeron, libres y sin restricciones, por su rostro pálido. No importaban las palabras que Hyoga murmurara para calmarla. Ni las caricias que le profesara. Solo se calmó cuando de sus labios salió un: 'Si' trémulo.

Se alejó solo un poco, no lo suficiente para que Shun no creyera que lo estaba abandonando. Solo volvió a ver el cuerpo entero de su amigo, ahora tan distinto en apariencia.

—¿Acaso no pensabas decírmelo?... ¿que harías luego?.

Los labios esbozaron una corta sonrisa, algo melancólica.

—Irme, me hubiera ido al otro día… sin decir más. Aparte, ¿Qué hubiera ganado al decirte algo?.

—Si te ibas, simplemente… hubiese sido una venganza, Shun.

Sus ojos verdes se elevaron, hasta cruzarse con los celestes. Él no tenía una razón para vengarse de Hyoga, jamás habría hecho eso con esa intención. Tan solo… quería un recuerdo, algo suyo, y luego lo dejaría seguir su vida como hasta ante de conocer su lado femenino.

—¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a cambiar?—. Hyoga parecía fascinado, acariciando el cabello largo y sedoso.

Shun sonrió, de aquella manera que su amigo recordaba… triste y distante.

—Creo que la vida misma… lo único bueno de todo esto, es que ni mi madre me reconoce. Lamento haberte mentido… haberme metido en tu vida, quizás ya me tienes más asco de lo que me tenías antes.

—Yo jamás dije que te tenia asco… no podría sentir algo así por ti nunca. Quizás no pueda explicarte lo complicada que es mi cabeza a veces, pero puedo decirte que en mi corazón siempre tuviste un lugar muy especial.

Hyoga le sonrió, cuando máslágrimas bajaron por su mejilla. Beso la frente blanca con suavidad. No era rara para él esa situación, no tanto como antes, con Hikari se sentía culpable pues se había enamorado de los recuerdos de Shun que ella le traía al presente. Pero ahora, aquella joven mujer, era Shun… total y completamente.

—Cuando era joven, no pudo corresponder a tu amor, no sabía nada de amores en ese entonces, ahora tampoco soy muy maduro… pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez, Shun.

Shun levanto su rostro, no quería darle demasiadas alas a sus esperanzas, pero las palabras de Hyoga no hacían más quecontradecir su razón. Quería que Hyoga acabara hablando de manera exacto, no con palabras demasiado bonitas, pedía esperar de todo, hasta de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara antes de no verlo más, pero que dejara las cosas claras entre ellos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para resarcir todos estos años, Shun?.

Los labios rosados se torcieron en una media sonrisa. Después de todo era solamente eso, deber. No quería nada de Hyoga, no por compromiso.

—Todo está bien, Hyoga…—. Antes de que acabara su frese, Hyoga se adelantó.

—¿Entonces estas dispuesta a quedarte conmigo?.

Su pecho se detuvo en el acto, las manos de Hyoga tras su espalda o hacían otra cosa más que ponerla nerviosa. El cuento aún no había terminado para ella, a pesar de que las campanadas le habían anunciado la media noche. ¿Cómo podía ser todo eso cierto?.

—Te amo—. Confeso Hyoga, muy junto a su oído, notando que debía ser cien por ciento textual, si quería que Shun reaccionase. —Me enamore de ti, hace años ya… y ahora volví a caer ente ti, sin siquiera saber que eras tú.

—¿Te enamoraste de este que soy ahora?. Ni siquiera soy el Shun que recuerdas… y nunca llegare a ser del todo Hikari. Aunque quiera no puedo quedarme.

Se alejó de Hyoga, volvía a escuchar las campanas a lo lejos. Su carruaje volvía a ser una calabaza… hora de volver a casa descalza.

—Comprendo que tu cuerpo cambio… lo tengo muy presente. Pero si el Shun que conocí no seguiría allí, jamás me hubiera acercado a Hikari, me enamore de ti, ¿tanto te cuesta creerme?.

Hyoga tomo sus manos entre las suyas, podía entender el miedo y la duda que Shun tenía dentro en esos momentos. Pero no por ello se iba a dejar alejar.

—No vez todo el tiempo valioso que perdimos, jugando a conocernos, cuando sabíamos todo del otro…

Hikari rompió a reír, dejándose abrazar por los brazos morenos.

—¡Quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí sin ti!.

—No vayas tan rápido… en verdad debes conocerme de nuevo, en esos años adquirí muchas mañas.

El beso callo sus labios, la única manía que Hyoga conocía, era la que tenía hacia él, o ella en todo caso, daba igual, si en esencia era la misma persona.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:** La trama del Fic me la dio Pleasy, hace años ya, al contarme muy a grandes rasgos un capítulo de una mini serie. Como yo no veo tele, ni me entere. Eran básicamente dos amigos, donde uno termina siendo mujer y el otro lo reconoce, luego de hacer el amor, por una cicatriz de la infancia. Yo solo le di un aire Sainseyano, con mi pareja amada. Nada más, eso es todo.


End file.
